


A Little More Time

by angelus2hot



Series: A Father's Love 'Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean Winchester, Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Baby Dean sleeps through the night.





	A Little More Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Little More Time  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester and baby Dean  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 153  
>  **Summary:** Baby Dean sleeps through the night.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5155192.html) Day 5 at nekid_spike

It was quiet. Too quiet. John tiptoed into the nursery and gazed down at the baby sleeping soundly in his crib. Three weeks and four days old and his little man was already sleeping through the night. Although he knew his wife would disagree, it didn’t seem right. 

John carefully reached down traced his son’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. As much as he looked forward to the time when he could teach Dean all the things a daddy should teach his son, things like how to throw a ball, ride a bike, fix a car, to shave... He hoped his son wouldn’t grow up too fast. He already missed getting up in the wee hours of the night and being able to spend some time alone with the baby, holding him, rocking him... 

Baby Dean sighed softly in his sleep and John smiled. 

He just needed a little more time.


End file.
